Stop Me From Running
by coolgamer
Summary: Sora's family moves to Destiny Islands in hopes of moving on from their past and secrets that may affect their lives. Leon x Sora


**I hope you all will like this new story! **

**Summary: Sora's family moves to Destiny Islands in hopes of moving on from their past and secrets that may affect their lives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Moving~**

Sora sighed as he looked around his empty room one last time. He couldn't believe they were moving again but it was for the best. He left his room closing the door and walking down the stairs. As he left the house he saw his mother standing next to the van looking at the house sadly.

His mother had cinnamon brown hair braided and tied back by a red ribbon and emerald green eyes. She wore a carmine pink and white top held together by a string that wraps around her neck. Underneath the top she wore a pink dress with a horizontal white stripe near the bottom; the dress came past her knees. Underneath the pink dress she wore a white dress that was a bit longer then the first. To complete her outfit she wore brown boots.

As Sora walked over to her he took notice of his own outfit. He wore a navy blue t-shirt underneath a black hoodie and black form fitting pants. He had on yellow belts with red bags on the side and wore yellow and black shoes. To complete his outfit he wore black and yellow fingerless gloves. Like his mother he had cinnamon brown hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"You ready to go?" Aerith asked as she looked at him.

"Yes…" Sora said sadly.

"I'm sorry we have to move again…" Aerith apologized.

"It's fine…I understand." Sora sighed.

Aerith hugged Sora and ran her hands through his hair lovingly. Sora relaxed into her hold as he used his telekinesis to read her thoughts.

'It'll be okay. They won't find us this time.' She reassured him through his telekinesis.

Sora nodded before pulling away from her. His family was different from most and he didn't mind at all. His mother had been born with psychic powers while his father was given his powers through an unfortunate incident. Sora and his siblings all obtained some sort of power due to their parents. Sora had the ability to read people's thoughts and he could control light. His mother could heal and read people's auras.

Sora turned to look at the house as he heard his other family members leave it. He watched as his father and two eldest brothers carried the last boxes out to the moving truck. His other siblings walked towards the van where he and their mother stood.

Ventus and Roxas were his third and fourth eldest siblings and twins. They both had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Ventus wore a black turtle neck shirt and a white and black hoodie along with grey jeans. He wore grey shoes and a black and white checkered wrist band with white lining. Roxas wore a black t-shirt underneath a white hoodie and black and grey pants. He wore red and black shoes a wrist band similar to Ventus' but having black lining and two finger bands one black and the other white.

Sora's fifth eldest sibling was his twin brother, Vanitas. He had spiky hair like Sora's but his was pure black, he had golden-yellow eyes and pale skin. He wore a black and blood red t-shirt and black jeans. He also had a blood red belt and wore magenta boots.

Namine and Xion were his youngest siblings being the seventh and eighth born respectively. Namine had blonde hair that came to just past her shoulders and cerulean blue eyes. She wore a plain white, lace dress and blue sandals. Xion had short black hair and cerulean blue eyes. She wore a black and white checkered dress with black lining and black pants underneath. She had a black and white checkered wrist band on her left hand and two bracelets one red and one black on her right.

Sora looked up as the three remaining members of his family approached. His father and two eldest brothers all looked quiet and worried.

Cloud, Sora's eldest brother, had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black turtleneck shirt and black jeans. He had on black boots and black fingerless gloves. Demyx, his second eldest brother, had dirty-blonde hair mullet styled with a few bangs in his face and green eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and black jeans with dark blue tennis shoes.

The final member was his father, Zack. He had thick black hair spiked back with a few bangs in his face and bright blue eyes. He wore a blue short sleeved turtleneck shirt and black form fitting pants. To complete his outfit he had on black boots and black fingerless gloves.

His father's powers were enhanced strength, hearing and sight. Cloud could turn into a wolf and had enhanced strength like their dad. Demyx controlled water, which strengthened when he played his sitar. Ventus had super speed while Roxas had telekinesis and could enter people's dreams. Vanitas could manipulate a person's emotions. Namine had the power to alter one's memories while Xion could take other's powers briefly, had visions, and using the mirror scryed.

"Well everything is packed and ready to go." Zack stated.

"How are we doing this?" Aerith asked referring to the car.

"I don't know…obviously I'm taking the truck and someone will need to ride with me." Zack stated.

"I can go with you." Cloud offered.

"No, I'd prefer you to stay with the others…" Zack said in thought.

"Demyx, can you and Cloud take care of everyone?" Aerith asked.

"Of course…" Demyx agreed.

"Good then I will ride with you." Aerith told Zack.

"Alright. Let's get going then." Zack stated.

Sora watched as his parents walked to the truck and his dad helped his mom into the passenger seat. He then got into the car and sat in the back with Xion between him and Namine. Vanitas sat directly in front of him with Roxas between him and Ventus. Cloud took the driver's seat while Demyx sat in the passenger seat.

He looked back once to look at their old house sadly. Once it was out of sight he faced the front and just watched as they drove. It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep.

_He stood in a laboratory and looked around confused and scared. He looked at the only other person in the room who had his back to Sora. The man wore a white lab coat and black pants with black boots. He was bald and had dark skin. When the door opened he turned around to reveal golden-yellow eyes and a grey goatee. _

"_Put him on the table." The man said with a smirk. _

_Sora turned when to the assistants and froze as he looked at the twelve year old boy they were dragging in. The boy wore a white t-shirt and white shorts and he was barefoot. Sora's eyes widened and he back away when he saw the brown spiky hair and blue eyes identical to his own. He watched the younger version of himself being strapped down to the exam table as he cried out._

"_Let me go! I want my mom! DAD!" the younger Sora cried out in fear._

"_Your parents will not be helping you. You are all alone." The man stated as he stared at the younger Sora. _

_Sora felt tears falling as he heard himself cry out for his parents. As the man began his experiments Sora began to feel all the pain his younger self felt. He began to revert back to his younger felt as he began to yell out for his parents. _

"_**SORA!"**_

_Sora covered his ears as he heard the screams and the man. He yelled out as he felt someone's hands on him shaking him. He tried to pull away from the person as he yelled out for his parents._

"_**SORA! WAKE UP! SORA YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" **_

Sora's eyes snapped open as he yelled out. He saw Cloud leaning over him along with Vanitas both looking worried. Sora breathed heavily as tears began to fall. He felt himself pulled into Cloud's chest as he sobbed heavily. When he finally calmed down he pulled away and saw they were at a rest stop. He saw his other siblings sitting at a picnic table nearby.

"It's okay Sora. You're safe." Cloud reassured.

"What was the dream about?" Vanitas asked.

"The lab…" Sora told him.

"He won't get you. When we finally get to our new home he won't be able to find us." Cloud reassured.

"How can you be so sure?" Sora asked.

"I just know it." Cloud reassured.

Sora nodded numbly as he looked out the window sadly. Cloud and Vanitas moved back as the others re-entered the car. Sora ignored his siblings as they began to drive once again. He hated that the reason they had to move was because they were always running. Running from a man who wanted their powers.

**~End ch.1~**

**I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
